AngelofSnow's XMen Drabbles
by AngelofSnow
Summary: A collection of 100 word XMen drabbles featuring lots of characters, lots of pairings. Quick and easy to read there's something here for everyone.
1. Xavier: Ethics

**AngelofSnow's X-Men Drabbles**

Title: Ethics  
Verse: X-Men movieverse  
Pairing: Professor Xavier  
Author: Angelofsnow  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. I am not making any money off of this.  
Word Count: 103

**Notes: **This story is a collection of all the X-Men drabbles I have written. Drabbles, if you are unaware, are short 100 word stories. The drabbles will cover a range of characters and pairings. I'll post the pairing and title of each drabble in the chapter line in case you just want to read certain ones. I'm posting the rating as T although each drabble will have its own rating. None of them are truly explicit. How explicit can you get in 100 words? Add this story to story alert if you want to be informed every time I add another drabble. Drabbles are quick to write, so I expect quick updates.

**Ethics**

Someone once said working with children keeps you young. This person never tried to teach young mutants. Ethics class is a nightmare. I try my best to instill a sense of perspective in my students, to teach them to think of the ways their actions affect others.

It is, in truth, a miserable failure. John Allerdyce was the first to leave my fold to join Erik's Brotherhood, but I know he will not be the last. It's a fool folly to believe my trite little lessons and case studies will sway them. They each face a choice no class can prepare them for.


	2. LoganxJean: Substitute

**Substitute**

Title: Substitute  
Verse: X-Men movieverse  
Pairing: Logan/Jean and Logan/Marie  
Author: Angelofsnow  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. I am not making any money off of this.  
Word Count: 111

Okay, ya got me. I don't just go after Jean because she's attractive and in desperate need of loosing up. It helps that pursuing her pisses the pants off that tight-ass One Eye. It helps that she's older. Heck, I might be 150 for all I know. I can't go around dating an 18 year old. It wouldn't be right.

Maybe Jean is a substitute. A safe dame to lust after. She's so into One Eye I'm pretty sure nothin' is gonna happen. I can lust after Jean and try to forget, nah I never forget, bury my feelings for Marie. She's a sweet girl who deserves someone better than me.


	3. RoguexLogan: Closer

**Closer**

Title: Closer  
Verse: X-Men movieverse  
Pairing: Logan/Rogue  
Author: Angelofsnow  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. I am not making any money off of this.  
Word Count: 97

Closer and I can smell him, tobacco and sweat. Logan's shoulders are stiff. His body is a tightly coiled spring ready to erupt. I await anxiously for him to make a move.

He looks at me. His eyes black as night. I hear him breathing. Desperately my skin begs him to touch me.

He growls low in his throat. He moves closer.

I pray. Let him do it.

Closer.

Please, let him do it.

His breath is hot on my face. His lips only inches from mine.

"Shouldn't you be with that boyfriend of yours?"

Another loss.


	4. CharlesxErik: I Tell Myself

**I Tell Myself**

Title: I Tell Myself  
Verse: X-Men movieverse  
Pairing: CharlesErik  
Author: Angelofsnow  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. I am not making any money off of this.  
Word Count: 100

I tell myself I sleep on the right side of the bed to be closer to my wheelchair. I tell myself I buy Lever 2000 soap despite liking the smell of Ivory better because it is on sale. I tell myself I never ask Scott about what he teaches in his engineering class because I trust him. I tell myself I don't watch the news because I haven't time between lesson plans and the running the school. I tell myself I don't pick up the phone every Sunday at 6pm because it is a telemarketer. Even I lie to myself.


	5. Scott: My Custom Chopper

**My Custom Chopper**

Title: My Custom Chopper  
Verse: X-Men movieverse  
Pairing: Scott  
Author: Angelofsnow  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. I am not making any money off of this.  
Word Count: 96

Notes: Special thanks to **zombie1** for correcting me on my choice of motorcycle.

Even before he started coming on to Jean he hated him. Logan was exactly the type of man Scott detested most. A freeloader who dodged his responsibilities under the guise of being a 'loner'. Who did he think he was to just show up and take a man's custom chopper that he had built himself? Did Logan even know that the bike needed a tune-up every 2,000 miles for peak performance? No, the man was a loose canon. A danger to society. A thief who stole his bike and was now trying to steal his girl.


	6. Kitty: Rant

**Rant**

Title: Rant  
Verse: X-Men movieverse  
Pairing: Kitty/Bobby  
Author: Angelofsnow  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. I am not making any money off of this.  
Word Count: 102

What does he see in her anyway? She can't even touch him.

And her hair? Does she think that a skunk streak looks attractive?

She's always pale as white rice. She can't even get a tan; she might kill someone at the beach.

She's no help in a fight. She can't even be defensive like I can.

And the way she skipped out without telling him to take the Cure. She obviously doesn't care for him.

I just can't stand her sometimes. What does she have that I don't? Why does she have a great boyfriend like Bobby and I have nothing?


	7. RoguexMagneto: Gliding

**Gliding**

Title: Gliding  
Verse: X-Men movieverse  
Author: AngelofSnow  
Pairing: Rogue/Magneto  
Rating: M – sexual situations  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. I am not making any money of this.  
Word Count: 101  
Summary: an intimate D/s encounter between Magneto and Rogue

**Gliding**

Gliding his hand down her stomach, only a layer of silk protected him from her deadly skin. Lower and lower his hand sank till he found the nub between her legs. His two fingers wound circles into her till she was gasping and panting violently. Her hips bucked into his hand and she cried out screaming his name: "Erik!"

"Tsk, tsk Rogue. Did I say you could come?"

"No, sir." Her voice was breathy.

His magnetic field yanked her necklace tighter, till it cut off her breath as his fingers massaged her swiftly.

"This time you don't come until I say."


	8. RoguexMagneto: Surrender

**Surrender**

Title: Surrender  
Verse: X-Men movieverse  
Pairing: Rogue/Magneto  
Author: Angelofsnow  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. I am not making any money off of this.  
Word Count: 99

There's surprisingly little of Logan in her mind; Erik tends to dominate. Some days she finds herself staring at the Professor with regret. Charles always notices when her thoughts become his.

Other days she cannot stand to be at the school. She hates being cooped up here like she's hiding. She begins to notice how all the mutants at Xavier's are ones who could pass for human.

Most nights, she feels him deep inside her head, seducing her to succumb to his way of thinking and surrender to his darkness. She wants to resist less and less each time.


	9. Bobby: Bad Rap

**Bad Rap**

Title: Bad Rap  
Verse: X-Men movieverse  
Pairing: Bobby  
Author: Angelofsnow  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. I am not making any money off of this.  
Word Count: 105

Why is it I always get such a bad rap? Why can no one believe that I'm happy dating Rogue and I don't really care if we can't do anything physical?

I mean, I guess I care a little bit. But you don't know what you're missing if you've never had it. And Marie's a terrific girl. Just hanging out with her is fun.

Kitty, well… I was just curious and caught up in the moment. Everyone makes mistakes. I guess I was just wondering what I was missing. But really, I'm happy with Marie. I don't want her to take the Cure, I think…


	10. KittyxRogue: Tickle

**Tickle**

Title: Tickle  
Verse: X-Men movieverse  
Pairing: Kitty/Rogue  
Author: Angelofsnow  
Rating: K+ (vaguely femslash! We all knew I would eventually write this)  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. I am not making any money off of this.  
Word Count: 103

When she phases through me it is almost like she can touch me. It tickles like a summer breeze wafting across my bare skin. It's been years since I lounged in my backyard in Mississippi, covered only by a string bikini. But when she tickles me I can almost smell the magnolia flowers and feel the warm sun.

It helps that she's my roommate, no one suspects why I'm always in her way. No one notices the effort I go to 'accidentally' be in front of her at just the right moment, to feel that pleasant tickle of her phase caress my skin.


	11. Storm: Volatile

**Volatile**

Title: Volatile  
Verse: X-Men movieverse  
Pairing: Storm  
Author: Angelofsnow  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. I am not making any money off of this.  
Word Count: 101

Storm was always a quiet child. Back in her native Africa, life with her tribe was very different from life in America. In Africa, matters of health, procuring resources, and the protection of the tribe were the most important priorities. In America, Storm was confronted by different issues: mutant rights, money and yes, even love. She hadn't been prepared for any of these. So, maybe she was a bit quiet and not very emotional. It wasn't in her nature to be volatile. A volatile Storm could do a lot of damage. No best, she leave the theatrics to Jean and Logan.


	12. Beast: Measurements

**Measurements**

Title: Measurements  
Verse: X-Men movieverse  
Pairing: Beast  
Author: Angelofsnow  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. I am not making any money off of this.  
Word Count: 94

His shoulders were one size too big to shop at the Big and Tall. He had to either buy suits a size too small and have them altered or go to a tailor to get a custom fitting. It was humiliating and expensive. This time, as his tailor took his measurements, he thought about the Cure. He couldn't remember what size he had worn before his mutation. Heck, he couldn't even remember what he looked like before he became blue and furry. But the boy, Leech, he made him remember and long for humanity.


	13. RoguexMagneto: Better Off

**Better Off**

Title: Better Off  
Verse: X-Men movieverse  
Pairing: Rogue/Magneto  
Author: Angelofsnow  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. I am not making any money off of this.  
Word Count: 94

When he is near it is easy to obey him. A steel grey glance is all it takes to make Rogue kneel.

When Erik's black leather gloved hand strikes her across her cheek, she accepts the blow willingly.

"Thank you."

When he uses her metal collar to drag her behind him, she follows.

The next day she is his soldier, killing for him, leaving bloodied bodies in her wake.

When she thinks of Xavier's it is not with fondness. She has grown to like the cold, fierceness of metal.

It is better this way.


	14. KurtxStorm: Mea Culpa

**Mea Culpa**

Title: Mea Culpa  
Verse: X-Men movieverse  
Pairing: Kurt/Storm  
Author: Angelofsnow  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. I am not making any money off of this.  
Word Count: 102

Notes: It helps to be Catholic when you're writing Kurt. I'm catholic, and believe me it made this easier.

Mea Culpa, Mea Culpa, Mea Maxima Culpa. Bless me father for I have sinned. She was so beautiful, but it was not to be. I felt as though she believed in me; understood my faith. But alas, we must dwell in separate worlds. I cannot be an X-Man and hope to carry out your will. I've always known in my heart I was meant for the Priesthood. I thank you Holy Father for guiding me there.

If only I could have Storm and follow your path. I think of her when I say my rosary. Every Holy Mary reminds me of her.


	15. MystiquexMagneto: Pretend

**Pretend**

Title: Pretend  
Verse: X-Men movieverse  
Pairing: Magneto/Mystique  
Author: Angelofsnow  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. I am not making any money off of this.  
Word Count: 124

He ought not to enjoy this as much as he did.

Charles was his ex; a part of his past, before he became Magneto. They were enemies now.

But not in these stolen moments, when they would meet in seedy motels. They had sex as lovers and parted as enemies. Neither slept over till dawn. They never spoke to each other.

It was sex, but it was also something more. A desperate clinging to the past. For Magneto it was deepest root of optimism. An undying belief that one day he and Charles could repair things.

But even Erik knew realistically his dream was foolish. This night when Charles got up to leave the hotel room, Erik rolled over and said, "Thank you, Mystique."


	16. MystiquexMagneto: The Coat

**The Coat**

Title: The Coat  
Verse: X-Men movieverse  
Pairing: Magneto/Mystique  
Author: Angelofsnow  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. I am not making any money off of this.  
Word Count: 102

She liked him best when he wore his black wool coat. She liked the way the rough fabric abraded her azure skin and scales. She thrilled when Erik would pull her naked blue body flush with his. The coat separated them maddeningly when he bent and claimed her mouth with his own. She would force herself to wait as long as possible; until she could not bear it. Then with deft, quick movements she would peel the coat off his shoulders to reveal the crimson oxford button-down shirt below it. Mystique fetishistically loved Erik's clothes even though she never wore clothes herself.


	17. MystiquexMagneto: Tipsy

**Tipsy**

Title: Tipsy  
Verse: X-Men movieverse  
Pairing: Magneto/Mystique  
Author: Angelofsnow  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men. I am not making any money off of this.  
Word Count: 213

**Notes:** Totally inspired by an interview of Rebecca Romijn I read where she mentions Mystique getting drunk at Oktoberfest. Also somewhat by KumaDaPuma's own One Day at Magneto's. Major Innuendo alert! This drabble is long and smutty.

Mystique was drunk. Erik could tell by the loose, stumbling way she walked; nothing like her usual purposeful gait. She stopped in front of him and leaned against the wall.

"It worked. I got him to tell me the base they're using to do the genetic experiments." Mystique had been on an intelligence mission at a dinner party. At some point in her probing of the military officer who was her date, she had had one drink too many.

"Be careful my dear, you're morphing in and out." She did that when she was drunk. Her skin shifted from blue to her phony blonde date persona every few moments. It greatly amused Erik.

"Uh! Oh, no! Again?" She said looking down at her scales, half of which were morphed into pale skin. He chuckled at the funny image she made.

"Hey! Don't make fun of me. Otherwise no playing with these tonight." She held her breasts in her hands and tried to morph them into a larger size. Her morphing ability was greatly affected by the alcohol and one breast grew larger than the other. This was nothing like the serious, military Mystique Erik was used to.

"I love it when you loosen up."

"No, you don't. You prefer me when I'm tight."


End file.
